Over the Rainbow
by PhoenixWytch
Summary: Colours of the Rainbow challenge from the Fantasy Script Forum - Seven unrelated stories that correspond with the seven colors.
1. Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

He was following her. He didn't understand why that color on her drives him to follow her. It's like a siren's call and he just the hapless sailor caught in its power. He knows that she knows he's following her. He also knows she enjoys having this power over him.

"Jane."

He ignores the call, his mind occupied with the vision in front of him. She's talking to one of the locals and the miscreant is paying far to much attention to her for Jane's comfort. She's supposed to be paying attention to him, not that little peon.

"Jane, wake up."

He doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't want to lose her and he knows if he wakes up he will so he ignores the call again. He walks to stand by her and gives the wannabe interloper a she's mine grin. She raises an eyebrow and gives Jane a little grin at his display of possessiveness.

"Jane, damn it! Wake the hell up!"

This time the words are followed by pain, lots of pain. He doesn't like pain. He wants to go back to her, away from the pain. He just wants her. She takes away the pain. She also takes away the loneliness, guilt and rage that normally holds him. She has become his everything and he wants to tell her, but he can't if he wakes up. He wakes up, she'll just put up with him. She won't want him.

"Jane, come on. You need to wake up. Please?"

The pain is stronger with this call. He's starting to wake up and she's starting to pull away from him. He wants to call out to her and make her stay, but he can't. His voice won't work. He watches as she fades from his view and everything goes dark.

"Jane, wake up. I need you to wake up. So please?"

In the darkness the pain overtakes him and he fears he will be lost forever. He reaches out with his hands for someone, anyone to find him. He calls out for someone in hope that they will hear him. Her name is the only word he can say. He wants to tell her something.

"Jane? Jane? I know I felt him move and saw his eyes flicker."

"Boss."

He recognizes those voices. He looks around for where they are coming from. All he sees is the darkness.

"No. I know what I saw and felt. I'm not going to give up on him."

"Boss, it's been a month."

He runs towards the voices and notices that the darkness is starting to recede. He runs fast. He wants to see her. He needs to see her.

"Jane...I miss you. Please come back."

He reaches out and feels something against his hand. He tries to call out, but nothing comes out. The darkness claws at him, trying to draw him back into it. He fights to get to her and the light.

"Jane? I'm here. Come on open your eyes."

After a bit of a struggle, he is able to do what she wants and his eyes open. He blinks to clear his vision, hoping to see her.

"Jane?"

He looks at her, but the tube in his mouth prevents him from smiling at her. She's here! He forgets the tube and tries to talk to her, but ends up choking. She calls for a doctor.

"It's okay. They'll be here in a moment to remove the tube."

The doctor is surprised to see him awake, but sets about removing the tube from his throat. This action blocks his view of her and he starts to panic. He has to see her. He has to. The doctor tries to calm him, but it doesn't help. Finally she steps back into his view and he calms.

"It's okay."

Somewhat stunned by how quickly he calmed, the doctor orders her to stand by the bed and in his view. His eyes are trained on her and the doctor is able to remove the tube. Then the questions from the doctor start.

"Answer the doctor. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave here."

Never taking his eyes from her, he does as she says. The doctor asks all the standard questions and then more. He answers them all and the doctor states that at this rate he can leave in just a couple of days.

"See? I told you."

She smiles and he can't help but smile back. She starts to move away from him to sit in the chair by the wall, but he grabs her hand. He doesn't want her to leave him.

"Jane?"

He has to tell her, now before its to late. His voice works, though it is rough from lack of use.

"You look good in red and..."

He looks into her eyes.

"I love you, Lisbon."


	2. Orange

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

Lisbon hates getting sick, so when Van Pelt comes down with the flu she is banned from the office. No one else on the team was going to get sick if it could be helped. The whole week that Van Pelt was out, the team carried on with Rigsby filling in for Van Pelt on the computer.

When Rigsby comes down with the flu just as they wrap up the case they are working on, Lisbon sends him packing home. She is starting to become concerned, two members of her team are down and out from this flu bug. She tries to shrug it off, but she worries that the rest of the team might catch it as well.

After a couple of days and the newly better Van Pelt back in the office, Lisbon is able to shrug it off and not worry about the rest of the team getting sick. That is her big mistake.

Two days after Van Pelt gets back, Cho falls sick to the bug. Only this time they can't afford for him to go home. They have received a hot case and need everyone there. Even Rigsby, who isn't better quite yet, has to be called to come in and work the case.

The entire team works hard on the case for four days with little sleep. As soon as the case is solved, Lisbon sends the team home. They say good night and remind her to rest as well before leaving. She waves them off before setting to work on the ever-growing stack of paperwork on her desk.

After a couple of hours of working and well after she should have headed home, Lisbon looks at the clock on her computer before letting out jaw cracking yawn. She glares at the little numbers that show that there is only a half hour left before the new day. She knows she won't be getting much sleep yet again.

"You should probably leave the rest of that for tomorrow."

Lisbon's head snaps up and she is just barely able to choke back her gasp of surprise. She thought he had left with the others.

"It's late, you haven't eaten and the flu is still going around. Unless you want to get sick, I would suggest that you head home."

"What about you? Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

"Not really."

"Hm. Why are you even here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"So are you going home now?"

She looks at him with a slightly confused expression before she realizes what he's talking about. While they had been talking, she had been absentmindedly gathering up her stuff to head home. She gives him a quirky little grin.

"I guess I am, but you're coming with me."

The expression of surprise on his face for the brief second after her remark pleases her greatly.

"Now, Lisbon. Inviting me over for the night is hardly conducive to a night of rest for you."

She laughs.

"You really are full of it, Jane. You can sleep in my guest room or on my couch if you'd prefer, but you are not staying here. I really don't want anyone else on the team getting sick."

He hesitates for a moment then nods his head in agreement. He knows she's serious about this and he would much rather stay the night at her place instead of going back to his house or even staying on his couch here at the office.

"Grab your stuff and let's go."

Jane does as she says and they head down to the parking lot. She heads to her vehicle before noticing that he's just standing there looking between her and his car.

"Come on Jane. We're going to my place, so we're taking my vehicle. Plus you have to have a permit to park at my apartment complex."

Jane quickly joins her and they head to her apartment, stopping briefly at a 24-hour grocery store for her to grab some food staples. He helps her carry her bags up into her home.

"Thanks. You can just leave the bags in the kitchen. Where do you want to sleep, the couch or the guest room?"

"Guest room."

She quickly sets about putting her groceries away as she rattles off where the guest room and bathroom are.

"Good choice. My couch isn't very comfortable, at least according to my brothers. The room you want is on the right side of the hall. My room is on the left and I would appreciate it if you kindly stay out of it. The bathroom is at the end of the hall between the two rooms."

She's finished with her groceries and goes about her nightly routine of locking up and settling in.

"Um. Do you have something I might be able to use for sleepwear?"

"I might. Let me check."

Lisbon goes into her room and checks around in her closet.

"Gotcha! Here you go. The shirt might be a bit small."

She hands Jane a pair of shorts and a tee from the box of clothes that one of her brothers had left in her care.

"Thank you and good night."

He gives her a small smile and quickly retreats into her guest room. She just shakes her head at his behavior before turning and heading for bed. She hopes he gets some sleep, but guesses that he won't. Rather he'll toss, turn and just lay there. She tries to shake off her worry for him and instead quickly falls asleep when her head touches her pillow.

Several hours later, her alarm goes off and she pulls herself from her wonderfully comfortable bed with a groan of displeasure. Stumbling into her kitchen, Lisbon quickly puts on her kettle to boil as she pulls out some eggs and bread to fix for breakfast. She's almost done with the eggs and toast when the kettle starts whistling. Jane reaches around her to pull the kettle off the stove and gives her a grin.

"Morning Lisbon."

"Morning Jane. Hope you like eggs."

She dishes up two plates and carries them to her small table. Jane follows with two cups of tea that he set on the table. He quickly turns back, grabs two glasses and fills them with orange juice. Lisbon looks on in surprise, she didn't remember having any orange juice mixed up in her fridge.

"I fixed it up last night before I was able to grab a few hours of sleep. Figured you might like some to help you feel like your keeping the flu at bay."

They grin at each other over his joke and with that a feeling of companionship connects them all day. Leading them wonder if maybe orange juice has more healing powers then just helping fight colds and flues. At least until they both come down with the flu together and that in turn leads to Jane taking up a more permanent residence in her apartment.


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

Jane notices that something is off about his favorite verbal sparring partner today. What exactly is off has him puzzled, but he is determined to figure it out. He just needs her to leave her office for a few minutes so he can _investigate_. He watches, waiting and plotting, for her to go somewhere else for a while.

Finally his chance comes when she sticks her head into the bullpen, announcing that she is leaving for lunch and that she would be back in an little over an hour. The team waves bye and promise to have some new information on the current case when she gets back. She flashes a quick look over at Jane before turning and leaving.

As soon as she is out of sight, Jane springs to his feet. His action barely causing his colleagues to look up at him before they are back to work trying to track down new leads. He grins, knowing his _investigative_ plan would go off without a hitch as he pulls a lock pick from his vest pocket.

While working his magic on her office door, he makes a mental note to swipe her key and make a copy so he doesn't have to continually pick the lock. It takes only a moment for him to hear the click and he opens the door, sliding inside the little room. The door clicks again as it closes and he heads to the desk.

He looks through the papers on and in her desk, but nothing stands out. So he starts looking around at the items decorating her space. He's about to give up, a rarity for him, when he spots a bright yellow post it note stuck to the underside of her computer monitor.

Jane pulls the note out and reads, 'Jane, I'm going to shoot you for going through my office.'

He stares at the note in surprise before jumping as the door bangs open and he sees Lisbon standing there with a smirk on her face. He pales slightly and tries to think his way out of getting killed by her.

"I...Um..."

"Jane, shut up."

Lisbon walks over to stand in front of her desk as she stares down at her consultant.

"You know how I said I that I'm going to shoot you in the that note you're holding. Well... You'd better run. Now."

Jane's eyes widen slightly in surprise before he hurries out of her office, not wanting to push her and risk her actually following through on her threat. His quick retreat from her office causes the team to start laughing. Lisbon had filled them in on her prank against Jane and they had been waiting right outside the office door to see if she could pull it off.

The team's laughter pulls Jane back from his surprise and into control of himself. He blushes a faint pink as he pulls his normal cocky expression back on. Lisbon walks out of her office, just as he's setting himself to rights, and motions for the team to get back to work. After the team gets back to their work, Lisbon walks over to Jane and grins.

"So... What did you think?"

He gives her a calculating look and a grin.

"You got me."

Her grin grows at his response.

"Yes. Yes, I did."


	4. Green

**Note:** This did not turn out as I originally envisioned it. Originally it was supposed to be all fluff, but the characters hijacked the story and this is the result.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

He tricked her again. Got her to let her guard down and then he walked away. It wasn't so bad at the beginning; they were playing and having fun. Now though, it hurts cause he just stops and leaves her behind. He just leaves her lying on the ground. Then the sprinklers turn on and she's grateful as the water hides her tears.

He glances back at her and he knows he should go back, but the little metal band on his ring finger taunts him with what could have been and what could be. He mind says he's not ready, but his heart knows the truth. He's a coward and conman, not the kind of man she deserves.

She just lies there on the green grass, letting the water soak her and wash away the tears. She's disappointed with both of them, him for not staying with her and herself for not being stronger willed to resist him. She waits for him to leave, so she can stumble home without making him feel worse. She knows he knows how she feels; she thought he might feel the same, but she seems to have been wrong.

He forces himself to continue walking away and he walks on until he finds a halfway decent bar. He orders his drink as he tries to close his heart to her. He knows if he lets her in that he will let his drive for revenge go. There won't be any room for it and he doesn't want to fail his family again. He twists his ring as he drinks and he drinks enough in a half hour to where he is able to cry. The barman, asks him for the number of someone to call for him to get a ride. He just pulls out his cell and hits a familiar speed dial.

Finally he's gone somewhere and she can stumble into her home. She strips out of her wet green stained clothes and hops into a warm shower before pull on some warm, dry pajamas. Now that she's in comfort clothes, she picks up the phone and orders her dinner of Chinese take out to be delivered in forty-five minutes. She settles into to putting around her space and trying to build up her defenses against him.

The person he called shows up at the bar and takes the seat next to him. He glances up and his friend takes one look at him before stating, "I'm taking you to her. This idea of your's is stupid and I'm tired of the both of you hurting. You both deserve to be happy and you both make each other happy."

She's got one of her favorite TV shows on and a soda out, when the doorbell rings. She glances at the clock and realizes it should be her dinner delivery. She grabs her money and plasters a smile on her face as she opens the door. Her smile slips when she sees who it is. She stares at him with fear in her eyes as he holds out the bag with her food.

His ride gets him there just as her food is about to be delivered and helps him convince the boy delivering to let him pay for it. He takes the bag before ringing her doorbell and waiting for her to show. His heart clenches at the site of her and breaks when he sees her fear. He knows he is the one that brought on the fear and it pains him to know he has hurt her so bad.

She wants to ask why he's here or yell at him to leave her alone, but before she has a chance to say anything he blurts out, "I'm sorry, Lisbon. I know that probably isn't good enough, but I-"

She cuts him off, her voice hard, "Just stop Jane. Just be quiet. I don't want some half-ass excuse or a planned out explanation. You made your feelings perfectly clear at the park. Don't worry. I am a big girl, I can deal with it."

His eyes flash with anger, and just a touch of hurt, at her words. Here he was trying to explain his actions and feelings, but she's refusing to listen. Though his conscience kicks him and yells at him that he'd do the same in her place. He drops the bag of food he's holding and claps his hand over her mouth.

"No. No, Lisbon. I will not be quiet. I am going to explain and you will listen, truly listen to me. I left you because you deserve better than me. I'm broken Lisbon. Broken! You deserve someone that is whole and can give you all of themselves. I can only give you what's left of me. Part of me died when my wife and daughter were murdered and I can't give you that part. I'm not whole. You-"

Jane's cut off again, though this time it's from Lisbon's neighbor doing his nightly routine of checking the apartment complex. The old man glares at Jane before asking Lisbon if she wanted him to get rid of 'the stuffed peacock' of a young man. Lisbon pulls away from Jane to say thank you to the sweet old man, but that no she really wanted to talk to 'the stuffed peacock'. The man nods his understanding and goes about his business with one last glare at Jane.

"Just come in Jane. I don't want anymore of my neighbors walking in on this. So we might as well do this inside."

Jane picks up the dropped bag and follows her into her home space. He hadn't meant to lose his control, it lead to him saying more than he had originally intended to say. His mind is racing to figure out the words to use to make Lisbon understand that he does care. That he wants to be with her, but he doesn't want to hurt her and he is sure he will.

Lisbon closes the door behind him and motions for him to follow her into her kitchen. His words are bouncing around in her mind, her heart breaking from the pain she heard in his voice. She knows now that he does care for her, wants her and maybe even needs her in some way. It's a hard concept for her to wrap her thoughts around. That the man who is known for his ability to control his emotions, could lose that control over her is a heady surprise.

"You know Mr. Jones is right, you are a stuffed peacock."

Jane smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Though he appreciates Lisbon's attempt at their normal banter. He knows they have to talk or this will just fester between them and ruin whatever relationship they have. So he sets the bag on her counter that works, hoping for inspiration to strike one of them and get them talking again.

"You're not the only one that is broken."

Lisbon looks at anything and everything besides Jane. She hates talking about her feelings, but she knows that if she wants Jane to talk that she has to talk too. Her thoughts are on how much they both hide from others, Jane behind his smile and her behind her duty.

"I might not have lost someone in the same way as you, but I have lost people I care for. My mother and father to death, my brothers to life and distance, my...my fiancé to another woman."

Her having had a fiancé surprises Jane. Not because he believes she has never been in a serious relationship, but because the man left her. He cannot understand why the man would leave Lisbon for someone else. Lisbon is so loyal, compassionate and strong. She would go to hell and back for those she cares for.

"I will never say that I understand what you have lost, because I don't. I can and will however say that I know about being broken. But Jane... _You _are worth it to me, just as you are. Even broken, you are everything I want."

Jane's swallows what has become his natural reaction of lashing out when someone says they've lost people they care for or that they know what being broken is like as he listens to Lisbon. He knew she lost her mother in an accident and her father to his drinking, but he didn't know that she lost an idiot of an ex-fiancé or that she feels like she has lost her brothers.

He's not sure what to say, so he says nothing. Instead he wraps his arms around her and hopes she reads what he cannot say from his actions. She wraps her arms around him, telling she does understand he's unspoken words. He feels so good and she's so tired from trying to stay strong and hide what she feels all the time. She tries to hold her tears in, as she doesn't want him to see her cry, but she feels her resolve weaken and break as it does so often around him.

They just stand there in each other's embrace, taking comfort and wishing they could take the hurt from the other. She takes a deep breath, inhaling his unique comforting scent along with another mild scent of fresh green grass that slightly covers it. She pulls back, a small smile on her face.

He gives her a small grin as he reaches out with his left hand to wipe the tears that linger on her cheeks and lashes away. The overhead light catches his ring and he is flooded with guilt, toward both his wife and Lisbon. His grin falls away and he jerks his hand back.

"I can't..."

She nods her head in understanding, her grin gone, as she steps away from him. She won't push him; she knows he will move on when he's ready. Her eyes start to tear up again, so she turns her back to him, as she wants to be the one take helps him move on. She's just so tired of being hurt, but she can't stop herself from caring for him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Lisbon... Teresa, I can't. Not with you, at least not as long as I wear her ring. I can't betray her in that way. As long as I wear her ring, I will not be with you because I will always put her first and you deserve better. A part of me will always love her, but I'm ready to move on. I just... I just need to take her ring off and I can't do it by myself."

He turns her to face him; he needs to see her face as he asks his question. Closing his eyes, he takes a breath to try and calm his racing heart. Her hands wrap around his as she watches him collect himself, unsure exactly what exactly he's going to ask.

"Would you be willing to help me take it off?"


	5. Blue

**Note:** Future fic. Characters may be slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt walks into the chapel to find Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho threatening to tie a panicking Patrick Jane to a chair while they wait for the ceremony to start. She smirks since they are having such a hard time keeping him calm and that their threats are just making him panic more. Tapping on Wayne's shoulder, she grins at his expression to being caught by her.

"I need to speak to Ja- Patrick for a moment."

Kimball and Wayne step back so that Grace can move to stand in front of Patrick. They hope whatever she has to say will calm him down, though it probably won't last for the next hour that they have to wait. They watch as she calmly talks to Patrick, he nods to whatever she's saying and tells her to get whatever Teresa wants or needs.

Grace stands up and smiles as she turns, "He's all yours boys. Keep him calm and no more threats or I'll be telling Teresa what you've been saying to him."

"What have they been saying now?"

Patrick gives a small grin as both Wayne and Kimball pale at the new voice. Virgil Minelli walks over, a smile on his face, to see about what he could do to help during this last hour. He's quite pleased with what is going to happen here today between two members of the SCU, even if one of the people is a consultant instead of an actual agent.

"Oh they're just threatening Patrick. I only heard the one where they were saying that they were going to tie him to a chair until the ceremony."

Virgil nods his head in understanding, "They can go off then and help with the guests that are starting to arrive then. I'll take Patrick until its time."

Grace smiles at Virgil before herding Wayne and Kimball outside. She has to hurry with her errand so she can get back and help Teresa get ready the rest of the way. She's just glad that the girl that Kimball is dating at the moment is level headed and kind so that Teresa is less likely to panic. Waving to the boys, Grace jumps in her car and drives away.

Arriving back with just ten minutes until the ceremony, Grace hurries to the room that Teresa is in. She busts through the door with a smile and a quick greeting to find Teresa pacing in the small space. Pulling the items out of the bag, Grace says, "Here's the something blue you wanted. I hope they fit right. I can't believe that they screwed up on the garter."

"Oh thank you!" exclaims Teresa Lisbon as she slips on the articles of clothing that Grace tosses to her. The color is a deep rich blue that looks good with her skin tone and she can't help but to wonder what Patrick's reaction to the set will be.

"Do they fit?"

"They're perfect."

Quickly slipping on the rest of her ensemble, Teresa stands still as Grace and Kimball's date fiddle around with all the ties, buttons, snaps and other little details. Starting at a knock to the door, the three women listen as Kimball announces that it is time. Grace grabs the bouquets as they open the door.

"Virgil is currently with Patrick so he'll meet you at the door, okay bo-Teresa?" asks Kimball.

Teresa nods her understanding, her voice gone for the moment as her nerves take over. She's wondering if she could really go through with this. Could she really walk down that aisle? She looks down at her hands as Grace forces a bouquet into them when she suddenly has a strong desire to throw the flowers down and run.

Grace, as if she's a mind reader now, lays a hand on Teresa's shoulder and says, "He loves you and is waiting for you."

With a shaky smile and tears gathering in her eyes, Teresa nods and whispers, "Thank you. I just... What if he..."

"He loves you. He wants you. He is currently standing at the front of the chapel waiting for you. Boss. Teresa. He would never have asked you to marry him if he didn't want to be with you," says Grace as she gives Teresa a quick squeeze before adding, "It's time. Don't worry. Be Happy."

Virgil approaches and takes Teresa's arm with a comforting pat to her hand. The rest of the wedding party lines up and the music begin to play, signaling for them to walk. First are Teresa's only niece and nephew as the flower girl and ring bearer. Next are Wayne and Jane's sister, followed then by Kimball and Grace. Finally it's Virgil walking Teresa down the aisle.

Virgil leans over and whispers something in Teresa's ear that eases her nervousness and brings her eyes up. This leads to her eyes locking with Patrick's, green to green, and her smile widens. Then she's being given away, the vows spoken, the official announces that it's time to kiss the bride causing Patrick to swoop in and Teresa's breath to be stolen.

The rest of the celebration is a blur of toasts, dancing and cake. When finally it is time for the bride and groom to escape the mayhem for their honeymoon. Patrick grins and kisses Teresa as she wraps her arms around him. Both are anxious to get to the hotel and just relax together.

Sitting together on the bed, Patrick pulls Teresa close to him as he thinks back over the day. He faintly remembers Grace asking for his credit card through the haze from his earlier panic; she had needed to get something for Teresa, but not what exactly that might be. He also remembers that Grace had been intent on impressing upon him how much he'll enjoy what she was getting for Teresa.

"Teresa love, just what did you need Grace to get before the ceremony?"

"Something blue," she replies with a mischievous grin.

"Something blue..."

"Yes, something blue."

He grins as he realizes just what her something blue might be, "Can I see your something blue?"

"Only if you're ready to go to bed."


	6. Indigo

**Note:** This did not turn out like originally envisioned. This is not the sequel to 'Undercover Heartbreak' from my 'Crimson Shots' collection.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

He never expected to see her again after he left the CBI two years ago, but here she is and he's shocked to say the least. She's dressed in a tiny painted on indigo dress that goes quite nicely with her eyes, but the main thing that surprises him is that she's passing herself off as a hooker on the street corner. He wants to approach, but doesn't know how that will effect whatever operation she's currently working on.

The choice is taken away from him though. She's spotted him and is approaching while he looks around for an escape. Her walk doesn't hesitate, but for one brief moment when she realizes just who he is and that he's not just some random John to be picked up. Her lips curve up in a sultry little smile when she gets within a few feet of him, an unspoken command for him to play along in her eyes.

"Hey handsome, you looking for a good time? I got a place where you could have one."

"Um. I-"

"Come on, you look like you could use some fun," she cuts him off, reaching out to run her fingers down his cheek.

He's unsure why she's so intent on him joining her, "I guess."

"Good thinking. Lemme show you the place."

Taking his hand, she drags him behind her to the rundown motel two blocks from the corner she's been hanging out on. Her mind and heart racing from being so near him again after so long. She wants him back on the team, with her. She also wants to know why he left with no word for the last two years. She wonders if he ever thinks about them, about her.

Pulling him into the room that the operation is being conducted out of, they are greeted by the rest of the team. Cho nods to him before asking her if there was a problem. Rigsby glares at him, before turning and focusing back on the surveillance footage that's being taped. He just stands quietly inside the door, watching his former colleagues work and realizing that he might have made a mistake in leaving the CBI. The only one that's missing is Van Pelt, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. He doesn't really want to see yet another person glaring at him like Rigsby had just done.

She finishes talking with Cho before turning back to him and just looking him over. He's thinner now, his suit more worn and she can't help but be worried about him even after all this time. Her eyes meet his and she gives him a small smile as she motions for him to sit down on the bed, as it's the only place left to sit.

"It's good to see you again Jane."

"It's good to see you too. Still the team lead I see. I figured you'd have been promoted after... Well you know."

"No. Well yes, but I turned it down."

He nods like he understands, but he doesn't. Not really. She deserved to be promoted, so why did she turn it down? He looks her over, her dress having distracted him when he first spotted her. She doesn't seem to have changed much. Her hair is shorter and her hand is bare of the ring that taunted him when he left, though that doesn't mean much since she's undercover.

"What have you been doing with yourself since you left?"

"Nothing much. This and that."

"Oh. Helping other agencies?"

"No. What about you? When I left you were engaged."

"About the same as before. The wedding never happened and was never going to happen. You left before all the information came out. He is now sitting in prison."

"Oh."

"So-"

Cho cuts her off as he announces that their suspect was coming into view. She quickly jumps into action and hurries out the door to see if she can finally nab the perp. Cho stops Jane from following her, the look in his eyes conveying that there is to be a serious talk between the two of them before Cho would allow Jane to spend much more time with Lisbon. Jane tips his head in understanding and sits back down on the bed.

Cho and Rigsby monitor Lisbon, as she is able to convince the scruffy looking man that they're after to join her in her hotel room for a little action. Jane watches as well, his hands curled into fists with his nails biting into his palms. He can't help but want to be out there with her or better yet her not being out there at all. She's not his, never has been his, but he has wanted her for years now and can't help but feel jealous that she's putting her attentions on someone else.

After several minutes, Cho and Rigsby hurry out of the room to help Lisbon arrest their suspect. Jane moves closer to the surveillance monitors to watch. The suspect fights, knocking Lisbon down and tearing her indigo dress. Jane's eyes widen as even more of her skin is exposed to the world and she thinks nothing of it as she dives back into the trying to subdue the man. As soon as the cuffs click around his wrists, Lisbon backs away and lets her boys handle it the rest of the way.

Heading back into the operation surveillance room to see to Jane, Lisbon winces slightly as she realizes exactly how much of her is now showing. She was already feeling off balance from seeing Jane again, but for him to see her like this was just asking for trouble. Trying to figure out what she could use to cover herself once in the room, she's slightly startled when a jacket is draped over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" his concern evident in his voice, Jane makes sure to look only at her face rather than allowing his eyes to peruse her body.

Smiling slightly, Lisbon replies, "I'm good, though I think this dress is finished."

"I'd have to agree."

Shifting nervously, something he rarely does, Jane turns and sees Cho approaching them. He knows that the Asian man is not happy in him for his past actions or the fact that he is so close to Lisbon. He also knows that he will have to explain himself fully for the man to even possibly trust him again. He looks back at Lisbon, to find that she's moved away from him into the hotel room and is pulling a set of clothes from a black duffel bag that was in the corner.

Cho arrives next to Jane and takes hold of his elbow, pulling him away from the hotel room and the woman inside. Jane is very nervous about what all Cho might want to say or do to him, but he knows that as far as Cho is concerned he messed up majorly. Cho is torn; on one hand he wants to welcome the curly haired man back with no hard feelings, but on the other he's seen the fall out of the man's leaving had on his boss and friend even if she did bring it on herself. Letting go of Jane, Cho turns to the man that he still considers a friend.

"I aught to punch you for showing back up, but I can tell you didn't expect to run into us. You really hurt her by leaving. I'm not saying you are to blame, at least not totally, but she cared for you and you left her. I understand why you left; she was _engaged _to someone else and pushing you away, the rest of us as well just not as much, but she had a reason for doing so."

"I-"

"Jane, let me finish. When we found out about the undercover operation, we were all disappointed in her. I cornered her and told her off for the hell she put us all through, but especially what she put you through. I know you cared for her, I can tell you still do. I know she hurt you and you ran, but man you left us all.

I can tell you that Van Pelt missed you greatly, she thought of you as an older brother. I know Rigsby missed you, though he did appreciate the fact that the comments about him and Van Pelt dropped off quite a bit. He blamed himself for you leaving for a while, something about him yelling at you over something. I know I missed you as well. You were one of my best friends. The annoying one that everyone wants to punch but who also livens up most every situation.

If you're just planning to take off again, just say bye to her and leave. Don't get us believing that you'll be around and than leave us again. You do that; I will hunt you down, kill you and hide the body where no one will ever find it. I won't watch Lisbon or the others fall apart again. Understand?"

"If I'd known she was just undercover, I wouldn't have left in the first place. I would have stayed. I can also promise that so long as she never does what she did again, I will stick with you guys until the end. I missed the team, but I couldn't- She had my heart. She knew what I felt for her and she still... She just about destroyed me with her actions.

I know you all used to worry about me with Red John, you and Lisbon especially. You both confronted me about it often enough. But her- No one seemed willing to confront her about what she was doing and how she was destroying someone. No one. Finding out that you did after I left and after you learned of the operation isn't good enough. I needed you to fight for me against her, like you fought for her against me."

Cho keeps his eyes trained on Jane, listening to all that Jane is saying. He knows that Jane has brought up a good point. The entire team fought him over his obsession with Red John and how it was going to destroy him and everyone around him. They fought mostly to protect the boss lady, but also because they hated seeing someone with such a good heart and that was a good friend destroying himself. They fought to protect one teammate from another in that situation, but when the roles were reversed they just watched as said teammate was slowly being destroyed.

Jane watches Cho, knowing that this conversation would be the deciding factor on if Jane would be allowed to stay or forced to leave. At least Cho is listening, even if he did want to punch Jane. Rigsby would have hit him first and still not listened after beating him. Van Pelt can hold a grudge, though she hides that fact fairly well, and would have laid into him for hurting Lisbon. As for Lisbon, well there is a lot of explaining to do by both of them for things to start to come close to healing between them.

"You're right. We fought against you for her, but not her for you. I don't know why we didn't, but we should have. You might have been annoying at times, but you were part of the team and we should have fought for you like we would anyone else on the team."

Jane smiles, not a bright beaming smile like Cho remembers, but a smile nonetheless. There are a lot of hard feelings on all sides, but they know that they can fix their friendship. Cho gives Jane a small smile and pats Jane on the shoulder, welcoming him back to the team and as a friend. Jane's smile widens and he knows that though he might not have Lisbon, he still has a friend in Cho.

By this time, Rigsby has joined Lisbon in the hotel room in gathering up their equipment. Rigsby is confused; he wants to hurt Jane for hurting Lisbon by leaving, but he understands that Lisbon drove Jane away and that Lisbon's actions hurt Jane greatly. He's talked about all of this confusion he feels concerning, as he's termed it 'Jane & Lisbon are both stubborn fools' problem, several times with Grace. She has placed most of the blame on Jane, but always says that they need to stay out of it. That Jane and Lisbon have to work it out on their own.

Lisbon notices Rigsby's uncharacteristic silence and looks over at him to find him preoccupied. Reaching over, she taps him lightly on his arm. His head snaps up, his eyes almost immediately training in on her. Barely masked anger, hurt and confusion swirling in the blue depths.

"What's wrong, Rigsby?"

"Nothing. Well, actually something is wrong but I don't know how to explain it."

"You know you _can_ tell me anything, no matter how long it takes you to get it out or explain it. Though I think I can guess on the topic. It's what happened between Jane and I?"

"Boss, you know I like you. You're the best boss I've had, but why did you push Jane away? I know you say it was for the undercover operation, but you could've told Jane about what was going on. He would have understood. I'm pissed at him for hurting you, but you hurt him too. I mean you and he were... It was like-"

"Rigsby. Wayne. I know I screwed up. I should have told all of you what was going on. You guys were, _are_ my team and secrets like I was keeping could very well have completely destroy lesser teams. I know that I need to explain myself to Jane. I know that I hurt him. He might disappear again, but I'm hoping he'll listen and maybe forgive me. If I thought he'd take his job as consultant back, I'd offer it. I ruined our team, by pushing him away. Don't be angry with him though. I was the one that was wrong. He left to protect his heart. I was destroying him, knowingly destroying him, and he escaped before I could possibly destroy him completely."

Lisbon looks away from Rigsby, his words stinging newly opened wounds from seeing Jane again. She knows she seriously messed up, that she made a huge mistake by not explaining her actions to Jane. She hurt him badly, just as he was starting to heal. She knew he wanted to be with her, that he gave up on killing Red John for her. That he let her arrest Red John, so he could be with her. Then she went and threw it back in his face with that undercover operation.

Rigsby gives Lisbon a small sad smile and a quick hug. He flushes when he sees that Cho and Jane have walked back to the room and witnessed his attempt at comforting the boss. Cho just stares at him with a faintly amused expression on his face, one that if you didn't know him and aren't Jane you'd miss. Jane grins and raises an eyebrow, almost like he had never left and was about to make one of his teasing remarks.

The four look at each other for a moment, silent understand flowing between them all, before Rigsby's cell rings. Lisbon and Cho both roll their eyes, as Jane looks on in interest as Rigsby answers. Cho and Lisbon go about finishing gathering up the equipment. Jane just stands in the doorway, relishing the feeling of being back with most of the team and listening in on Rigsby's conversation. Which Jane is pretty sure is with Van Pelt based on what is being said by Rigsby and Rigsby's reaction to what the caller is saying to him.

Jane knows that things have changed, some for the good and some for bad. He knows that the relationship between him and Cho, while not as easy as it once was is back on track and they are both willing to work on it. He knows that while Rigsby and Van Pelt might not be thrilled with him, eventually they will be as good as before. The only relationship he's not sure of is the one between him and Lisbon. Will they get over the hurt they inflicted on each other? Maybe, maybe not. He's willing to try and he can tell by her actions tonight that she's willing to try. And maybe, they'll have their happy ending in the future.


	7. Violet

**Note:** I am sorry for the two year wait. Hope you enjoy this finally installment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist'. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

He visits her everyday with violets and hours of talking about anything and everything.

He tells her about the team and how they wish she were at the office with them.

He tells her how he figured out just whom their latest criminal is and what crazy plan he got the others to help him with to catch the lawbreaker.

He tells her how Grace is doing now that she is pregnant with Wayne's child.

He tells her how Cho is still Cho since calling him Kimball is just plain weird and calling him boss or leader is never going to happen for she is the leader and always will be.

He tells her that the couch is still his place and no one but their team is allowed to touch it and how he broke some no name agent's nose for daring to try.

He tells her that they have gone through half a dozen agents trying to find one that might fit.

He tells her how Cho and Wayne have him vet any agent that wants to play on their team and how he has a tendency to make them cry.

He tells her how the team is not the same without her.

He tells her that the team is worried about him.

He tells her how he just cannot sleep anymore, not even on the couch.

He tells her how he brings strawberries into work and how they sit on the corner of his desk until he throws them away at the end of the day since she is not there to share them with.

He tells her he would give anything to have her in the office again.

He tells her how he thinks of joining her and how he knows that if he did anything to do so that she would kill him herself.

He tells her he loves her and how he wishes that he had told her before.

He tells her goodbye as he leaves the violets on her stone marker.


End file.
